Morena Prudo
Morena Prude (モレナ＝プルード, Morena Purūdo) is the head of Heil-Ly Family. She is an illegitimate daughter of Nasubi Hui Guo Rou and his mistress.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 378 Appearance Morena is a tall, slender woman with a heart-shaped face. She has long, fair hair, whose longer locks descend past the small of her back, whereas the shortest ones curl upwards after reaching her collarbone. Her left ear bears multiple piercings. Her most prominent trait are two parallel scars that run from her forehead to the left corner of her mouth, slashing across her left eye. In her first appearance, she wore a tight, long-sleeved dark dress that left her shoulders bare, black boots, and a crown of thorns. Personality As a result of being scarred and cast out, Morena developed a profoundly destructive behavior. She takes no interest in the succession contest, the world at large, or even her own life. Her only goal is to destroy a world she perceives as unjust and utterly disgusting, which she wishes to accomplish through indiscriminate carnage. Nonetheless, she is thankful for her scar, as she believes that without it, she would not have found her balance and will to live. She also expressed gratitude for her devoted followers. She is always seen with a faint smile on her face. Background Morena was born to King Nasubi and his mistress. Due to not being an official child of his, she received two scars on her face as soon as she was born and she was allowed to live under the condition that she never appear in public or concern herself with politics. Despite that she was ordered to participate in the succession battle as a potential successor. Plot Succession Contest arc Morena boards the Black Whale with at least 22 members of the Heil-Ly Family, whom she thanks for her devotion and kisses to activate her ability Bacterial Contamination. She establishes that killing a normal person will award 1 level, a Nen user 10, and a prince 50. Then, she lets her underlings loose on the ship. Abilities & Powers As the head of the Heil-Ly Family, Morena commands one of the three most powerful forces of the Kakin underground and has authority over a number of underlings. She is in control of Tier 3 of the Black Whale. Nen Morena is a Nen user. She is skilled enough to have developed a Hatsu ability. Trivia * In four panels of Chapter 378, Morena's scar is missing. * A crown of thorns was reported to have been worn by Jesus Christ during the Passion, in a mockery of his claim of authority as "King of the Jews". This could allude to Morena being an illegitimate child of the Kakin king. * Morena's Hatsu ability seems to have been informed by terminology and tropes of zombie stories: if is referred to as an "infection", there is a patient zero, and it spreads through contact with her saliva. References Category:Female characters Category:Mafia community Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities